The present invention relates to a sun visor of the type that is normally worn by one participating in or observing a sporting event, at the seacoast, or the like.
Sun visors of the general type to which the present invention relates have heretofore been available in various and sundry forms in which a band of material or element is received about the head of the wearer leaving the top of the head uncovered, and having some means for size adjustment generally at a rear portion of same. A visor or bill is secured to a front of the head band and extends outwardly and downwardly therefrom to shade the eyes and a portion of the face from the sun. Conventionally, such sun visors have been low-cost items, intended for sporadic or one-time use, and are generally considered to be disposable. Due in part to the general low-cost requirements for same, cardboard or other type paper sheet material has been utilized as a stiffening material in both the headband and bill portions of the sun visor with interchangeable polymeric strips or other type adjustment means located at the rear of same. Furthermore, outer coverings about the stiffening materials have conventionally been tricot or terry type fabrics or the like. Sun visors of the type described above are intended for use only as originally presented, i.e. are not reversible, and due to utilization of cardboard, paper or other similar type stiffening materials, may not be exposed to water without destruction of integrity of the materials.
The improved sun visor according to teachings of the present invention is extremely more versatile than known prior art visors, in that, it is reversible, washable, and may in fact, as a further benefit, receive a hold a cooling medium about the head of the wearer.
In addition to the general visors as described above, other known prior art includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 757,854; 3,266,056; 1,484,042; 2,626,869; 2,019,028; 4,258,437; 4,293,958; 2,003,367; 1,213,447; 1,563,611; 4,393,519; 2,859,448 and 4,277,847. The sun visor of the present invention is neither anticipated nor obvious in view of the known prior art.